ntt_solmare_corp_shall_we_datefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruvel
A reaper with an icy face who is an avid collector of souls. He is captured by '''your beauty, and decides to spend your last 7 days with you. He and Diaval dislike each other; he would be willing to swing his sythe down upon Diaval. Ruvel hides his emotions with a hood over his eyes. Nobody knows what he is thinking about. But you cold melt his frozen heart...' -Game description Ruvel is a reaper, and during the introduction of the game; he was one of the few who first vistied the Heroine. Plus, he was the only reaper there at the time. Just like the others, he came to take '''her' soul; and with his own intentions. Appearance Ruvel has crimson hair and golden eyes-which may appear as more of an orange colour, depending on the artwork. Under his left eye, the roman numberals 'XIII' Standing for the number. '13' Ruvel, in his reaper form wears a hoodie, also marked 'XIII' which sometimes covers his eyes; usually depending on if he'd be prefer to remain annomynus. For the first part of his walkthrough, his face remained unvisble apart from a few features that hinted it was him. As for his reaper outfit, It has skulls starting from his shoulders and worn like a neckpiece. The clothes are caped, and only the top half of his outfit remains visble, as noticed he wears a crimson scarf. When he's in the human world, sometimes he wears his reaper outfit, although making his face noticeable. However he does have a 'human form' which he wears more casual clothes. He remains wearing a hoodie but attached to a black jacket. Unlike his reaper outfit, he doesn't have the roman numerals on it and the inside of the hood is a magneta colour. He wears a black vest, with a white shirt above and some golden accesories he wears lower down from his neck. He has a blue piece of material underneath his shirt and striped trousers that are black. Also, he wears white-grey boots. It is noted that he does take another change in outfit, only in the''' main story when he wears a yukata. He wears a short black hat, a grey coloured yukata and a black scarf around his neck. Personality Ruvel starts as an impassive person who only shows interest in the Heroines soul. He takes great measurements into protecting her against Diaval's actions and is pessimistic about her future; usually questioning or expecting an explanation to her intentions. It may be that he can't understand her feelings or rather, he prefers to isolate his feelings with composure, as at times, he does show surprise at some of her impulsive acts. For the main story of his character choice, Ruvel is calm and cold-not usually exchanging word. And when they happen to have conversations, there'd be a long moment of silence as the Heroine will hastily try and make sudden actions or questions to make him continue to speak. However, as the story progresses; Ruvel begins to open his feelings towards her-but is still cautious and careful to their relationship-as it appears that sometimes he would break off their connection without an explanation. He also develops more conversations with her, as even Reiner had commented of Ruvel's strange interest in talking to her and would usually joke about their relationship; indirectly suggesting that Ruvel should treat the heroine more. Despite all this, it's clear of his devotion to her. It's obvious as well after a while that he is loyal to making it right for her, as he even begins to distance his interest in her soul on the last day(s). Yet he wouldn't allow her soul to be stolen by anyone else. Main story '''Spoilers of the main story are below. Following up from the begining; Ruvel watches over the Heroine for a while and speaks little to her. The heroine, having revealed that she had an older brother passed away, decides to take up art. Her brothers painting was said to have been an angel and a demon-which at the time, irritated Ruvel for the fact that there wasn't any relevance of reapers. Regardless, the Heroine ends up buying some paints at a shop and meets Ruvel-in human form- having not known that the reaper who appeared to her, was the same person she had recently met. Although she did notice the link of their names-having Ruvel reveal his name in both identities. Although after a while, Ruvel revealed his repear form since for the first few times of them being together-Diaval got involved to try and lure her away but was defended. Latis too, tried to get her although instead kindly confronted her and wanted to know-out of honesty-what her choice was. She had told Latis that she was going to do an art project, and have her own artwork done in the last seven days and to spend this time with Ruvel. Latis strictly warned her though that this meant she could not go to heaven, because her soul would be 'impure'. Regardless, Ruvel watched over her and was curious over her insperation of drawing. At first, she had little idea and found it awkward having Ruvel watch her all the time. Though she decided to try looking for her brothers sketchbook, for insperation. Sadly, it wasn't immediatly found. For the few passing days, she had spent her time communicating with Ruvel and trying to make him more open to talking. At one point, they find an abandoned kitten, too weak to survive. Having pity for the creature, she bought it food and tried to nuture it to health. She knew she couldn't keep it-because she only had seven days left and even Ruvel saw it as pointless. Despite this, she was able to help it, however the next time she sees it; it is on the verge of death. Ruvel makes the move to taking its soul and she tries to stop him. Having a few moments longer to pity the kitten, Ruvel gets annoyed because he's aware it will only make it worse and in the end, takes its soul. After a while, Ruvel grows into the habit of sleeping with the Heroine in bed-oblivious to what way she sees it. From time to time, he appears kind and gentle, wanting her support and sometimes, keeps to himself. Although there's no attempt to advance on her, like Diaval. As the drawing porgresses, she gets to see Ruvel's drawing of a horse-admitting its scaringly accuarate yet finds it eerie to look at. Even when she praises him, he humbly and modestly breezes off her coment. She also learns he's not a very good cooker but he does later make small improvements. However, one day she finds her brothers sketchbook and has the suspicion that Ruvel hid it from her- even though when the topic's discussed, he acts unsure about it. She also learns that the painting her brother originally did, had a reaper, and even commented that it reminded her of Ruvel. After a few days pass, the heroine wants to participate in an event with Ruvel, and wants him to dress up in a yukata. At first, Ruvel has no interest but with enough persuasion, they both agree to go-Ruvel even allowing her to choose the outfit he has to wear. Category:Angel or Devil? Category:Ruvel Category:Reaper